<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever After by steggyistruelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552512">Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyistruelove/pseuds/steggyistruelove'>steggyistruelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyistruelove/pseuds/steggyistruelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And Ella and Kit lived Happily Ever After.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ella/Kit, kit/ella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mystery Princess Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the fresh sunlight of the summer afternoon, Ella couldn’t help but smile, Lady Tremaine remained slumped against the banister of the stairs while her daughter’s stood feet away in stone silence. A sound— or lack thereof— that hadn’t been heard in the farmhouse in a very long time.</p>
<p>Glass slipper cradled in one hand and Kit’s hand in the other, Ella walked out of the farmhouse head held high.</p>
<p>One of the royal guards brought forth the horse Kit was riding as the Grand Duke came out of the house followed by Anastasia and Drizella, who stood on the steps just as dumbfounded as they had been when they had been left behind in the parlor as if they couldn’t believe what was happening to them.</p>
<p>Kit lifted Ella effortlessly onto his horse’s back and smiled up at her before mounting the horse himself, careful to keep Ella in front of him so that she could lean back into him if she so wished.</p>
<p>“Captain, we are headed back to the palace, would you please escort the Grand Duke back to his estate?” It looked as if the Grand Duke was about to protest but two guards blocked his path to the king.</p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty.” The captain said with a bow, before turning to escort the Grand Duke to his horse and back to the far-off estate in the country the man rarely visited.</p>
<p>Ella smiled to herself when Kit placed a hand on her waist to steady her as they took off at a merry trot.</p>
<p>Just before they made it onto the road, Ella turned back and watched as her home faded into the distance as they rode away with the company of guards, a small sad smile on her face. Leaning forward, Kit whispered in her ear, smiling with pleasure at the blush that colored Ella’s cheeks at the way his breath tickled her skin.</p>
<p>“You’ll see it again, I promise.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ride back to the palace was a peaceful one, Ella and Kit whispered back and forth about their first meeting and what had caused Ella into the woods that day. As well as Ella promising to tell Kit all about how she had made it to the ball and why she had run away when others were not around. Meanwhile back at the palace, the whole palace was abuzz with word of Mystery Princess and had been since the ball a month earlier.</p>
<p>The search for the girl who fits the glass slipper had been made very public, and it was clear to all that the new king was besotted with the mystery woman. The scullery maids were still gushing over the beautiful gown the Mystery Princess had worn to the ball. Clara Branson included, Clara's family had served the royal family for six generations, and never in all that time had anything like this happened, the cook had finally released her from the kitchens, after a morning of preparing a feast for the hungry soldiers that were due to return that evening.</p>
<p>There was hope that the Mystery Princess would be with them, but just in case the cook made sure to prepare the king's favorite foods, should he need cheering up.</p>
<p>Clara had been told to hurry to the village and fetch more apples for the apple tarts.</p>
<p>But before she could make it past the steps of the palace the search party came thundering into the courtyard, the king at the lead, with a lovely looking maiden riding before him.</p>
<p>Stunned, Clara watched as the young king dismounted and helped the maiden down from the horse’s back.</p>
<p>Kit whispered something in the maiden’s ear. The blonde blushed and ducked her head, the sun bouncing off her curls and giving her an angelic halo.</p>
<p>Taking the king's arm, the pair headed towards the palace Kit whispering sweetly to her. In the presence of her king and what Clara could only assume was an angel of heaven, the girl dropped to the ground in a deep curtsy, eyes aimed down at the steps.</p>
<p>The maiden saw this display and rushed forward to pull Clara to her feet.</p>
<p>"Please don't bow to me," said the maiden as she pulled Clara up. The girl was too stunned to argue, bewitched as she was by the other's kind brown eyes. The king approached a proud smile on his face,</p>
<p>"Clara, is it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Your Majesty..."</p>
<p>"Clara, this is Lady Ella Bellamy." The king beamed proudly as he introduced the blonde.</p>
<p>"Welcome, My Lady," Clara said softly, Ella blushed but nodded her silent thanks.</p>
<p>"As you were, Clara." Kit said leading Ella inside as soon as they were gone Clara jumped to her feet and hurried to the kitchen's back door. Bursting in Clara was confronted by the irate cook demanding to know where the apples were.</p>
<p>Before she could get the strap for returning empty-handed, Clara cried out.</p>
<p>"She's here, the Mystery Princess has arrived!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the rest of the day, the palace was a whirlwind of activity, a small household was thrown together and hurried to prepare the Lady Ella's rooms.</p>
<p>A small group of ladies of respectable birth was assembled to be Ella's ladies in waiting. Maids were quickly reassigned to the lady's household and tutors were sent for.</p>
<p>A small platoon of seamstresses was tasked with the job of providing the soon to be queen with a suitable wardrobe, for the moment the former queen's dresses and jewels were taken out of storage, and with a few modifications, they would be presentable.</p>
<p>The room was aired out, the bed turned down and a bath was drawn for the lady.</p>
<p>By the time Kit dropped Ella off, after a brief tour to the palace, so she could prepare for dinner, everything was arranged.</p>
<p>Stepping into the room the former servant was greeted by her new household.</p>
<p>Her three ladies in waiting were the first to introduce themselves.</p>
<p>There was Brigitta, a bold thing with creamy white skin, bright green eyes, and dark ringlets. She was the leader of the group it appeared, and Ella felt safe just by being around her.</p>
<p>Next was Jane, her complexion was the color of caramel and hair the color of copper. Jane was the type to spend every moment she could out of doors.</p>
<p>Last was May, she was meek, beautiful almond-shaped eyes with black hair that would never hold a curl.</p>
<p>After introductions were exchanged, Brigitta led Ella to the bathroom. There she helped Ella change out of her simple clothes and despite Ella's protests that she could do it herself, helped her bathe.</p>
<p>"We must make sure you look your best for dinner with the king," was Brigitta's excuse.</p>
<p>After she was bathed, Jane selected a simple peach-colored gown that had belonged to the former queen. The troop of seamstresses had to take it in severely at the waist and lift the hem slightly. But in the end, Ella looked like I vision in peach silk.</p>
<p>May pulled Ella's golden curls into an elegant chignon. And adorned her with glittering jewels.</p>
<p>When all was done, Ella hardly recognized herself.</p>
<p>While they all marveled at Ella, a maid joined their ranks, clearing her throat, the maid dropped into a curtsy before her future queen.</p>
<p>“Madam, the king is waiting for you in the informal dining room.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you, tell him I’m on my way,” Ella said as her ladies fussed with the final details.</p>
<p>“We’ll be here when you get back, my lady,” Brigitta assured her which made Ella feel a little less nervous as she went to go join Kit for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner With The King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella hovered nervously outside the dining hall.</p>
<p>It had taken an hour to find her way to the informal dining room, and when she finally did, she was much too nervous to enter right away. What if Kit wasn’t alone? What did dinner with a king even entail?</p>
<p>When she finally entered the dining room, she was greeted by Kit who rose from his chair at the sight of her. Thankfully, he was alone, pardon the staff who stood at hand to serve them.</p>
<p>The flickering of candlelight set the peach silk to shimmering gold and the jewels Ella had chosen, simple and understated, shone. If there had been a more lovely sight in all the world, Kit had never seen it.</p>
<p>Crossing the room to meet her, Kit smiled.</p>
<p>"You look lovely." He murmured, extending his hand for hers, marveling at how her hands fit in his and how her very touch filled him with wild electricity.</p>
<p>"It was all my ladies doing," Ella said allowing Kit to pull her chair out for her.</p>
<p>"They are such lovely girls, every single one of them." A young servant rushed forward to fill their goblets with wine. Ella tried not to fidget nervously, murmuring a quick thank you as the young man retreated. </p>
<p>"I am glad that you like them," Kit said trying to ease her discomfort, waving away the next servant who stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Just leave the meal on the table, you are excused.” Kit said kindly, to the surprise of the staff.</p>
<p>They did as they were bid and filed out.</p>
<p>“I think we can serve ourselves for tonight.” Kit said smiling at Ella as he began to fill his plate with a piece of ham before passing the plate with the food to Ella.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Ella said all of the food looked delicious and Ella didn’t want to offend the cook, so she took more than she would usually eat.</p>
<p>“You know,” Kit said halfway through dinner as he filled Ella’s cup with wine once more.</p>
<p>“We’re alone, and you made a promise to tell me the full story about how you made it to the ball all on your own, and why you ran away.” Laughing quietly to herself Ella smiled at the king.</p>
<p>“It is a rather long story, but I did promise.” And so Ella told him all about Lady Tremaine’s cruelty, and about her fairy godmother who appeared seemingly out of nowhere and had done wonderful, magical things like turning mice into horses and a pumpkin into a golden carriage.</p>
<p>Kit listened to the tale with rapt attention, and by the end of it was blown away.</p>
<p>“So you see, I had to run away from the ball, the spell ended at midnight and if Madam were to discover that I had come after all that would have only caused trouble for everyone.” Ella finished, nervously waiting for Kit’s reaction, the king nodded slowly to himself before speaking.</p>
<p>“I do see, I am just glad that you lost your slipper, otherwise how would I have found you again?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you would have found a way,” Ella said with a smile, after all, Kit was a very determined man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella rose before the dawn and stumbled from her bed still half asleep, kneeling by the hearth she set about the business of mending the fire, the sounds of her work waking May, who went to investigate the noise.</p>
<p>"My Lady?" May’s soft timid voice surprised Ella was suddenly wide awake and realized that she was not in the kitchens of her childhood home, but a grand sitting room. Disoriented for a moment, Ella blinked before she remembered where she was, the events of the day before came back to her slowly.</p>
<p>"My Lady, are you alright?"</p>
<p>Ella turned her attention back to her lady-in-waiting, who was watching her anxiously.</p>
<p>"May... I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The young girl looked stunned for a moment but eventually found her voice,</p>
<p>"Yes, my lady if I may ask... what are you doing?" Ella looked back to the mended fire and smiled gently.</p>
<p>"At my old home I mended the fires, it's just a habit." At this May smiled and helped Ella to her feet, the gentle lady admired her new mistress, May herself did not know how to mend a fire. </p>
<p>"Should I go and wake Brigitta and Jane, My Lady?" Ella smiled and shook her head, she did not want to wake her new ladies up so early, she felt bad enough waking May with all her commotion. At home, the kitchens were empty, save Ella herself and her mice friends. It occurred to Ella that she had never really thought about how much noise she made first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>"No, no, let them sleep. You should go back to bed yourself, it is early and I would feel horrible if you stayed up on my account." Ella said with a gentle touch to May's arm, Ella was used to rising early and retiring late, but she was almost certain that none of her ladies had ever risen well before the sun was in the sky. But to her great surprise, May shook her head.</p>
<p>"No thank you, My Lady. If you are awake then I will gladly sit up with you, it will be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other!" Happy with this, May linked arms with her new mistress and led her over to the now-empty settee where Lady Bryce had slept off her fainting spell and took her seat.</p>
<p>Ella soon learned that May was the only child of Lord and Lady Wooddell, who most likely would be arriving at court soon from their mansion in the north, Ella herself divulged her childhood as an only child of two loving parents, and told May all about her family home and the happy days of her golden childhood. Before long the pair were giggling over silly tales from their youth and barely noticed Brigitta and Jane entering the sitting room.</p>
<p>"Good morning, My Lady." Jane greeted as she curtsied to Ella and May, "my, you two are up bright and early." Brigitta was quick to chime in, "we will strive to rise earlier, My Lady, please forgive us."</p>
<p>Ella shook her head at this, she still considered herself to be an ordinary girl, even if she was to one day soon wed the king. She felt she did not deserve to dictate how early one was to rise, especially after all the years of Madam doing the same to her.</p>
<p>"Please, there is nothing to forgive! You all should rest as long as you like, and since we are all to be friends no more curtsying and calling me 'my lady', it's Ella." A surprised look passed between Jane and Brigitta, which made May laugh outright. </p>
<p>With the matter settled, for now, Brigitta turned to prepare Ella for her first day in the palace. She quickly sent Jane to draw a bath and May to go call for a maid to fetch them breakfast.</p>
<p>Leaving her to help Ella change out of her simple cotton nightgown and select a dress for the day. Unlike the peach silk evening gown, Ella had worn the night before. Today she opted for one of the simpler dresses in the former queen's collection. A pale green day dress that didn't hinder movement and the matching slippers.</p>
<p>After her bath which smelled of lavender, Ella let Brigitta run a silver-backed boar bristled brush through her damp hair until it was as soft as silk and fell in smooth waves about her shoulders. Once that was done she helped Ella change into her muslin undergarments, chemise, corset, and petticoats. It took both Brigitta and May to help Ella into the day dress. Smoothing out the skirts, Jane went to fetch the jewelry box that held all the queen's jewels. </p>
<p>Ella selected a simple gold necklace, and a pair of pearl teardrop earrings, by the time she was finished the maid had come and delivered breakfast for her and her ladies. As Ella sipped on her morning tea and nibbled on a raspberry scone, she listened to Brigitta brief her on her schedule for the day.</p>
<p>"First thing after breakfast the royal physician will come examine you, then you're to meet Lady Byrce so that she can assign the rest of your household staff to your rooms, then luncheon followed by some free time so that you can explore the palace before dinner with the king." Ella frowned at the mention of a doctor. Ella could not remember seeing a doctor since the day her mother had died, the memory was not a happy one.</p>
<p>"But I am not sick, why would the royal physician examine me?" Ella asked, letting her breakfast fall back onto her plate.</p>
<p>"The King and his advisers only wish to know that you are in the best of health, My Lad- I mean... Ella." Jane said brushing crumbs from her lips with a linen napkin. Ella did not miss how the girl eyed her plate with suspicion. </p>
<p>Pushing her plate away, with scone half-eaten Ella nodded to herself.</p>
<p>"Alright then, please send for the doctor, I'm ready for him."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After examining Ella, Doctor Philip Winston went to the king's study, he found his young king deep in discussion with the Captain of the guard.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty," The good doctor said bowing deeply, he had served as the royal physician for many years, but what he had found in his examination of the Lady Ella, shook the man to the core.</p>
<p>Kit looked up at Doctor Winston's voice and was instantly at attention.</p>
<p>"Yes doctor, how is she?" He asked the last time he had seen the doctor was when his father lay dying, they had known for some time that his health was failing but that didn't make the pain of the memory go away, and he was anxious to hear how Ella's health fared.</p>
<p>"The lady is quite thin, troubling so, she wouldn't say what happened but it looks as if she's been starved." The king and the captain of the guard looked at each other, what horrors had gone on in that house?</p>
<p>"But despite her malnutrition, the lady seems in high spirits and is otherwise in good health. I suggest slowly pushing her to eat more over several months as to not make her ill." The doctor continued, the king nodded at this as if considering the doctor's report in his mind before dismissing the doctor and turning to the captain of the guard.</p>
<p>"The Grand Duke and the Lady Tremaine and her daughters are not to leave their estates, there must be guards posted at every entryway at all times," Kit said seriously, "until we can determine what went on in that house, no one is to go in or out."</p>
<p>"Yes, Your Majesty." The captain said with a bow, before thinking a moment, "And Sire, with your leave, I will investigate all that has gone on in that house."</p>
<p>"Yes of course." Kit said still thinking about what the royal physician had to report, the idea that anyone could be forcibly starved, it angered and frightened Kit a little. What had Ella been forced to endure? She was so kind and good, who could hurt her that way?</p>
<p>"You may leave me, Captain." Kit said distractedly, he would need to speak to Ella about what had happened, but he didn't want to upset her by making her relieve the past.</p>
<p>Bowing to his king, the captain of the guard left the room to go give his men orders to ride out to the two estates that they would be guarding for the foreseeable future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tutors came within the week, many of them the very same who taught Kit when he had been a boy, men of science, philosophy, geography, languages, and history all came to teach their future queen all she needed to know. And then there was the Lady Bryce.</p>
<p>Lady Bryce had served as the head of the royal household for years, since the passing of the late queen. It was now her duty to teach Ella how to run the royal household, and what traditions to uphold. She was a rail of a woman with a beak-like nose and graying hair pulled into a bun without a hair out of place. An intimidating sight to be sure.</p>
<p>All the tutors were gathered in the throne room to meet their pupil when Ella entered, they bowed and curtsied to her making the gentle girl flush in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Kit entered to many bows and curtsied and kissed the back of Ella’s hand in greeting.</p>
<p>“My love,” he greeted before turning to the assembled tutors.</p>
<p>“My dear gentlemen and ladies, may I present my intended the Lady Ella Bellamy.” He announced to the room. Smiling warmly when a portly gentleman with kind sea-green eyes stepped forward to greet Ella.</p>
<p>“<em>Bonjour, Mademoiselle, Majesté</em>.” The moment he spoke Ella’s eyes lit up, Kit smiled and stepped forward to introduce the gentleman.</p>
<p>“Ella this is Monsieur Thénard,” Kit said with a fond smile. Ella inclined her head politely before greeting Monsieur Thénard in perfect French. At this discovery, the gentleman laughed with delight and turned to Kit who was pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>“Ah, <em>Majesté</em>,” he said, “there is not much I can teach her. She has not learned French; she is French. Her accent is exquisite!” Ella flushed with pleasure at the praise.</p>
<p>“Where did you learn French?” Kit asked, to which Ella laughed.</p>
<p>“My father taught me as soon as I could talk,” she replied happily, as the next tutor came to say hello.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time they reached Lady Bryce, Ella had charmed every member of the assembled company, whether with her rapier-sharp wit, or charming demeanor.</p>
<p>Lady Bryce had waited until the last to be introduced to her future queen, curtsying graciously before her king the lady did not so much as smile.</p>
<p>“Lady Bryce, this is Lady Ella Bellamy,” Kit said unphased by the lady’s coldness, he was positively beaming with pride over Ella.</p>
<p>“Your Ladyship.” Ella greeted, forgetting for a moment that she was of equal rank with the woman before her, and dipping into a low curtsy. There was something about this cold seemingly unfeeling woman that reminded Ella of her stepmother.</p>
<p>“I see I have much work to do.” Lady Bryce said looking at Ella with a critical eye. The Mystery Princess was no princess at all, just a common girl who charmed the prince.</p>
<p>“I’ll assume you had no governess to teach you proper etiquette,” The lady continued as she began to circle Ella and the king, “so I will add that to my list of duties to teach you as well, first lesson my child. You are no longer a commoner; you do not curtsy so deeply to one of equal or lower rank.” Ella flushed in embarrassment but nodded quietly feeling Kit stiffen slightly beside her.</p>
<p>“I will endeavor to remember,” she said as the old woman stopped to face Ella once more.</p>
<p>“See that you do, my lessons will begin tomorrow at nine o’clock sharp. I do not abide tardiness.” Lady Bryce said in a no-nonsense tone. Before curtsying to her king and with Kit’s permission taking her leave.</p>
<p>“Is she always so stern?” Ella asked once the Lady Bryce had left and it was just her and Kit again.</p>
<p>“Lady Bryce has been head of the household for a long time, she is used to having things done her way, do not worry about her, my love. She will warm to you just as everyone else has.” Kit assured her, though she could still see the stiffness in his form.</p>
<p>“Even so, she is rather…”</p>
<p>“I know,” Kit said relaxing when Ella took his arm and they took their leave of the now empty throne room, her new tutors having gone to settle into their rooms.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go to our place?” Kit suggested as they strolled.</p>
<p>“I have some time to myself, and I’d rather like to spend it with you.”</p>
<p>“Our place?” Ella inquired confused, had he shown her a special place in the palace over the last several days, that she was forgetting?</p>
<p>“The secret garden, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten it.” Kit teased, Ella was certain she could never forget such a place as the secret garden with its charming little swing and sweet-smelling blooms, even at night Ella had been charmed by the whimsy of it all.</p>
<p>“I have not forgotten, but is it to be our place now?” Ella asked with a smile as she recalled gliding through the air on the swing in her beautiful ball gown.</p>
<p>“I’ve only ever shown it to one person, and before that only, the royal family knew of the place.” His words were sincere, and Ella couldn’t help but smile to herself as they entered the gardens and walked along the manicured paths towards their secret getaway.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at the hidden entrance to the secret garden, Kit made sure no one was watching as he and Ella slipped inside.</p>
<p>The garden was just as charming as it had been the night of the ball, in not a little wilder in the light of day. Ella alighted on the swing almost instantly, a task much easier to do now that she was not dressed in a stunning ball gown that barely allowed her to sit on the narrow swing seat in its voluminous skirts.</p>
<p>Kit gave her a small push on the swing, stirring the swing to life and sending Ella gliding through the air like she had the night of the ball.</p>
<p>Ella felt at peace here in the secret garden, not even her fears that Lady Bryce would not like her could get to her here. Kit was right, this would be their place, they would breathe new life into this place and create new memories.</p>
<p>Kicking out her legs Ella continued to glide through the air like a boat on a stream, smiling at Kit when she leaned back and caught his eye.</p>
<p>Finally, the swing slowed and came to a stop, and Ella rose from her seat feeling freer and all-around much better than she had when she first entered the secret garden.</p>
<p>“We should head back, my ladies will want to have me change before tea, and I’m sure there are matters of state that need to be attended to,” Ella said her usual cheery self.</p>
<p>“They can wait.” Something in Kit’s voice made her turn, objections on her lips, which quickly died when she saw Kit kneeling.</p>
<p>“Ella,” Kit said taking Ella’s hand in his while still kneeling on the ground before her.</p>
<p>“Having you here with me is better than I dreamed it would be, you are good and kind, and I have loved you from that very first moment in the woods.” A lump formed in Ella’s throat and her eyes began to water as Kit reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box.</p>
<p>“This belonged to my mother,” Kit continued, still holding Ella’s hand in his free one as he opened the box to show her its contents.</p>
<p>“Ella Bellamy, will you please do me the honor of wearing my mother’s ring and officially be my fiancée?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ella arrived back to her rooms late for tea, but with the biggest most jovial smile on her face.</p>
<p>May got to work almost immediately, putting away the jewels that Ella had chosen for her meeting with the tutors. While Brigitta and Jane rushed to select her dress, cursing their misfortune at being so far behind due to Ella’s tardiness. But Ella was far too happy to care. For sitting on her left-hand ring finger was the most beautiful ring.</p>
<p>The ring was an ornate thing, a rather large white opal surrounded by fourteen small diamonds set in white gold. And what made it even more precious was that it had belonged to Kit’s dearly departed mother.</p>
<p>Before Ella, it had been the engagement ring Kit’s father had given to his bride-to-be. And now, it was hers.</p>
<p>It was May who noticed the ring first and practically squealed at the sight of it, drawing Jane and Brigitta’s attention away from selecting Ella’s dress.</p>
<p>“May, what is it, did you see a mouse?” Brigitta asked concerned at the shy girl’s outburst.</p>
<p>“No, no, look!” May cried grabbing Ella’s hand and showing the other two the ring. Making Ella laugh at her giddiness.</p>
<p>As soon as the ring was spotted, the room was filled with much squealing and fawning over the ring while Ella laughed and told them all about Kit’s proposal, conveniently leaving out the secret garden, wanting to have it be only her and Kit’s secret.</p>
<p>All three ladies embraced their mistress, Ella’s lateness for tea forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Engagement Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News quickly spread to the far-flung reaches of the kingdom of Ella and Kit’s engagement. And to celebrate a ball was to be held, as was tradition. So, Lady Bryce’s lessons came not a moment too soon.</p>
<p>Attended by her ladies, in Ella’s small sitting room, they all gathered with the Lady Bryce going over etiquette as well as making choices about which color napkins would be used.</p>
<p>“Dukes and viscounts sit nearest the king unless there is a marquis present.” Lady Bryce intoned as Ella tried her best to keep it all straight in her head, the only parties she had ever been to had been planned by her stepmother, and Ella couldn’t remember all of these rules for those parties.</p>
<p>“You must never seat a duke above a marquis or below a baron.” Lady Bryce continued as Ella struggled. May quietly squeezed Ella’s hand, drawing her from her thoughts and realizing Lady Bryce was waiting on an answer.</p>
<p>Brigitta was holding two linen napkins bearing the royal crest, in her hands and repeated the question gently.</p>
<p>“Cream or ecru, Your Ladyship?” Ella internally winced, the only time her ladies ever used her title anymore was when they were in front of Lady Bryce who insisted that it was Ella’s right as a noblewoman to be addressed properly.</p>
<p>Ella weighed her options carefully, before deciding, in truth to colors only had minute differences, but Lady Bryce had insisted that everything down to the color of the napkins was important.</p>
<p>“I like the cream,” Ella said, at last, earning a small smile from Brigitta indicating that this was the best choice.</p>
<p>“We should pair it with the blue china,” Ella added, Lady Bryce scowled at the suggestion and Ella silently cursed herself, she’d been doing so well! But before Lady Bryce could correct her, the grandfather clock chimed in the hall, signaling the end of the lesson.</p>
<p>“Your Ladyship, by your leave.” The older woman said humbly, “we’ll pick this up tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“You may leave us,” Ella said as kindly as she could, all these rules and etiquette made her feel stiff, especially with her ladies.</p>
<p>As soon as Lady Bryce had gone, May practically collapsed into Ella, her head landing in her lap.</p>
<p>“Finally, we can be ourselves again!” May giggled as Ella stroked her friend's soft, dark hair. May was starting to come out of her shell, something that made both Ella and Brigitta very proud of the girl.</p>
<p>“It will all be worth it,” Jane said as she went to open up the curtains and allow the autumnal sunlight to wash into the room, it amazed Ella how quickly things had changed, it did not seem that long ago that Kit had come to her home and had her try on the slipper that changed her life.</p>
<p>“When Ella is queen, we may plan balls how we like, not how tradition and Lady Bryce dictates them to be planned.”</p>
<p>“Jane, be kind.” Ella reminded her lady-in-waiting, “though I do wonder what was wrong with my choice of blue china?”</p>
<p>“That set of china is only used for when heads of state visit and dine with the king,” Brigitta said, grabbing May’s hand and pulling the younger girl to a sitting position so that she no longer laid in Ella’s lap.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget you have your fitting in half an hour.” The green-eyed beauty reminded her mistress, this sent a new thrill of excitement through the room. Making May giggle with delight, the ball gown Ella was to wear was going to be magnificent, nearly as magnificent as the one she had worn to the first ball, though most-likely without a fairy as it’s seamstress.</p>
<p>It was to be cut in the latest style from Paris, with elegant puff sleeves that just barely covered Ella’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Kit had even had one of his grandmother’s tiaras refitted with sapphires and amber for Ella to wear.</p>
<p>“I won’t forget,” Ella promised. She was excited for the ball, and for Kit to see her looking so lovely in her new gown.</p>
<p>She only wished that Fairy Godmother were here so that she could thank her for all that she had done to get her here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After weeks of planning, the night of the ball finally arrived, once again, the doors had been thrown open to the people at Kit and Ella’s request. The ballroom was filled with ladies of noble and common birth all waiting to see what their future queen was wearing that night, with plans to have the seamstress run-up recreations of the gown come the next visit.</p>
<p>Ella and Kit were perched above it all in the royal balcony, watching as their guests were streaming in bedecked in their finery.</p>
<p>It was to be another splendid evening, and this time Ella could fully enjoy it, with no curfew looming over her.</p>
<p>Taking his bride’s hand, Kit smiled at her, gently rubbing the place where her engagement ring sat.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful.” He whispered as the Master of Ceremonies announced the arrival of yet another lord and his lady. She did, dressed in the vivid blues and yellows of their country with the tiara Kit had gifted her, nestled in her hair, Ella looked as splendid as the intended of a king should.</p>
<p>With the last of the guests announced the booming voice of the Master of Ceremonies rang out throughout the ballroom.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, Your Ladyship, my lords, ladies and gentlemen, distinguished visitors, and people of our land: The King shall now open the ball with the first dance. Let our ball commence!” There was much applause as Kit and Ella descended to the floor for their first dance. Just like at the first ball not so long ago, the entire room watched as Kit and Ella danced, many of the ladies whispering amongst themselves at how graceful and beautiful their soon-to-be queen was.</p>
<p>As soon as the first dance had ended, the floor was flooded with dancers and courtiers all eager to get a closer look at the king and his lady.</p>
<p>After two dances, Kit led Ella off the floor, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow the pair made their way around the room to greet their guests. All of whom seemed eager to speak to the Mystery Princess from the last ball.</p>
<p>“I simply must know, Your Ladyship, who made the dress you wore to the last ball? It was simply beautiful.” Countess Navarro asked when Ella and Kit came to greet her and her husband and thank them for attending.</p>
<p>“My godmother,” Ella said, she had agreed should anyone ask about the previous ball that Ella was to say that it was her godmother who had helped her, not everyone believed in the fairy folk as they did, and they didn’t want people to whisper about Ella.</p>
<p>“She must be a talented seamstress to have created such a dress.” Said Countess Navarro with a warm smile, the countess had tried herself to have her seamstress recreate the gown, but it never was quite right, something from the original gown was just missing.</p>
<p>“You must give my compliments to her, and if she is in the business of making dresses please tell her she has a patron in me.”</p>
<p>“I will do so,” Ella promised, though she sincerely doubted that Fairy Godmother was in the business of creating gowns for just anybody.</p>
<p>“Thank you again, for attending, now if you would please excuse us.” Kit said placing a hand on the small of Ella’s back to steer her away towards their next guest.</p>
<p>“Well done,” he whispered as they made their way over to Lord Branson and his son.</p>
<p>“Well it isn’t exactly a lie,” Ella said smiling at Kit’s praise, “she is my<em> fairy</em> godmother after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Investigation of Lady Tremaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Anton Blackwell had served as the captain of the guard for the last five years, just as his father, and grandfather, and great-grandfather had done before him. He had served his country in the war a few years earlier, and before that was a playmate and friend of Kit’s when they were boys.</p>
<p>The Blackwell’s were loyal stock to the end, so when he told his young king that he would investigate what had happened to the king’s fiancée while under the same roof as Lady Tremaine, he intended to keep that promise.</p>
<p>No matter how ghastly the truth turned out to be.</p>
<p>He had ridden out to the farmhouse early that morning and sequestered the parlor, a lovely room that had been refurbished as of late to reflect it’s glory days or so he’d been told, to conduct interviews with the staff, many of whom were the staff members of Ella’s childhood hired back to their old positions by the crown, meanwhile, the ladies of the house were kept busy and under guard so they would not intimidate the staff into giving false witness.</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine had protested upon Captain Blackwell’s arrival, that this was her house and her staff that she and her daughters should be free to wander the grounds of their estate including the house as they pleased without a guard following them about like prisoners.</p>
<p>But Blackwell didn’t give two figs about what that horrible woman wanted. He had seen how she had treated his future queen, she had done something to Ella, and tried to prevent her from trying on the slipper of that he was sure, and he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all.</p>
<p>Most of the staff told much the same tale, how under their old master and mistress times had been golden, they were well paid and happy. But then the mistress had died tragically when Ella had been young and while for many years, they were still happy, Master Bellamy was much changed.</p>
<p>The cook, a lovely woman with curly red hair by the name of Flora Mayweather, revealed the most illuminating testimony.</p>
<p>“After he married, Madam, poor Master Bellamy worked himself to the grave, leaving Ella alone with that… woman,” Flora said eyeing the doors to the parlor suspiciously.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Lady Tremaine is out of the house this afternoon with her daughters, she can’t do anything to you.” Captain Blackwell said reassuringly, she was not the first of the staff to express fear of the wrath of Lady Tremaine.</p>
<p>“She can do plenty,” Flora said shaking her head, as long as Lady Tremaine and her daughters lived under this roof, she could make the servant's lives a living hell. Flora knew well what Lady Tremaine was capable of.</p>
<p>“Miss Ella told me how they treated her, they made her sleep in the attic, and worked her to the bone,” Flora said as if the thought of her former mistress being treated like a servant left a bad taste in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Miss Ella never said as much, but they starved her, I could tell she was too thin the last time I saw her,” Blackwell remembered the doctor’s assessment of the Lady Ella’s health. He also clearly recalled the thin young maiden locked away in the attic of this very house the day she tried on the slipper.</p>
<p>God knew how long she’d been locked up there.</p>
<p>“Miss Ella told me that they called her the most horrible names,” Flora continued, “but she would never say a bad word against Madam or her daughters. I have known that girl since the day she was born, her heart is too good for this world.” This Blackwell already knew Kit had said as much before Blackwell had departed for the farmhouse, Ella it seemed was too kind a soul to say a bad word about anyone, even those who deserved it.</p>
<p>“Is she well? Miss Ella, I mean, she was so thin, and I know that Madam has done terrible things to her.” Flora asked anxiously wringing her hands, Blackwell could see that Flora Mayweather cared deeply for his future queen.</p>
<p>“She is, she thrives in her new position and the king is seeing to it that she is properly fed and under the care of the best doctors.” Flora smiled at this, relief radiating off her in waves.</p>
<p>“That is good, I do hope to see her again, to let her know that the house is being restored to its former glory.” She said wistfully which made the Captain smile if he knew his king and he believed he did, Kit had plans for the little farmhouse and the people who worked there, that were yet to be revealed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you please leave a review if you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>